You're Everywhere To Me
by Sidheag
Summary: *Completed* 2 years after he leaves, Syaoran returns ( he hasn't told Sakura his feelings) to find out that Sakura is now a singer. And now Syaoran has to marry Meiling but when it's time for him to say the vows who's name will he say: Meiling or Sakura?
1. The Return

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN CCS: CLAMP DOES!!! *sniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're Everywhere to Me  
  
Chapter One: The Return  
  
"Sakura-chan! Hey! Wait up!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran after Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan. Gomen. I didn't hear you." Sakura said as she gazed off into space with a special little look in her eye. "Oh-no! Not that look again, Sakura-chan snap out of it!" Tomoyo said, snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face. "Hoe?" "You had that look in your eyes again. You were thinking about Li-kun again weren't you?" Tomoyo said with a smile. "I can't believe that he actually went back to Hong Kong. I just miss him. that's all." Sakura said as she continued on her way to school with Tomoyo.  
  
At school...  
  
"Sakura-chan, lighten up! It's been 2 years since he left. He's probably busy with school and his training. By now he probably already has at least 3 jobs," Tomoyo laughed. "that's just like Li-kun. If he isn't busy, he'll go nuts!" Tomoyo laughed again. Sakura sat in her desk, unaffected by Tomoyo's speech. "Do you think he forgot about me, I mean us?" Sakura said, quickly correcting herself. "Lie, he wouldn't forget you, or any of us." Tomoyo said reassuringly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Li-kun! Guess what your mother...hey! Li-kun! Are you listening to me?" Meling asked a very bored Syaoran. "Nani? No of course I wasn't! Do I ever listen to you? Don't answer that, what did my mother say?" Syaoran asked. "She said that we can go back to Tomoeda! And just in time for our wedding! This way we can invite Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan. They can be my bridesmaids! I have to call Tomoyo-chan! Ja ne!" Meiling exclaimed happily, skipping off to call Tomoyo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In Japan.  
  
Sakura was doing her summer homework in her room when she heard the phone ring. "Moshi moshi. This is the Kinomoto residence. May I know who's calling?" It's Tomoyo. Meiling-chan called me last night and you'll never guess what she said!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. "Nani? I can't stand the suspense Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"She said that her and Li-kun are coming to Tomoeda, today! Isn't that great?" Tomoyo said to Sakura. "What time will they get here?" "They will be here in half an hour. Are you coming with me? I can give you a ride if you want. Well?" "I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" Sakura said . "Ok. Are you going to show them the song you wrote?" "Maybe. I gotta get ready. Ja ne and arigotou Tomoyo-chan for telling me the news!" Sakura said hanging up the phone. "YES!!!!!" Sakura yelled, jumping up and down around the house. "Whoa! What's going on?" Touya looked at his little sister while eating his breakfast. "Oh nothing. I'm going to the airport with Tomoyo-chan! Ittekesama!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door. "Airport? Oh-no! HE'S back!" Touya relized that Syaoran's return is what made Sakura so happy. "She still acts like a little 10 year old." Touya said finishing his breakfast.  
  
  
  
A/N: so how was it? Pleeze r&r!! thanks! ~sakura-chan~ 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN CCS, CLAMP DOES. *sniff*  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
  
  
" " people talking out loud ' ' people talking in their head ( ) my little interruptions translations  
  
Tomoyo: Madison  
  
Meiling: Meilin Syaoran: Li Sakura: well duh.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Again (pleeze don't flame me, I'm no good at titles)  
  
  
  
"Li-kun, you look nervous. There's nothing to be worried about. It's only been two years. They couldn't have changed that much." Meiling said looking around the airport fo Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"A lot can happen in two years." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Look! I see Tomoyo-chan! Let's go! Tomoyo-chan!!" Meiling exclaimed giving Tomoyo a huge hug. (oh yeah, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling are all friends now.. scary huh?)  
  
"Meiling-chan! You've grown so much! How have you been? Where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo was talking excitedly.  
  
"He's right here." Meiling said and continued to talk non-stop.  
  
Syaoran walked up beside Meiling and saw Sakura standing beside Tomoyo. He looked at her carefully. 'Her eyes are still the same, demo but...' Syaoran felt himself blush as Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Li-kun. It's been too long." Sakura was the first to break the silence between them.  
  
"Hai yes. You look a lot different than you used to. Uh Sakura? Why is there a crowd of people pointing at you?" Syaoran said nervously.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turn around to see what he was talking about, looked at each other and ran.  
  
"Come on Meiling-chan, Li-kun, hurry up!" Sakura yelled.  
  
They ran outsidethe airport and into Tomoyo's car with a crowd of people right behind them. "What the heck was that about Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Um well, for the past year and a half, I've been on tour around Japan singing the songs I write. I guess I forgot to tell you guys. (she's a little dense) Gomen. sorry" Sakura replied. She looked at Syaoran and blushed furiously.  
  
"You, a singer? And a songwriter? Isn't that impressive Li-kun" Meiling said to Syaoran elbowing him. But he was just staring at Sakura.  
  
"Aivi! Drive! They're catching up!" Tomoyo told her driver.  
  
Once they had gotten to Tomoyo's mansion, they continued their conversation.  
  
"How could you forget to tell us you were famous?" Meiling asked angrily.  
  
"If I were famous, then wouldn't you know that I'm a singer?" Sakura asked making a very good point.  
  
"Have you made a cd yet?" Meiling asked Sakura, tapping her foot.  
  
"Y.y.yes." Sakura said stuttering slowly.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with his eyes wide open in amazement. Sakura turned to him, made eye contact and both turned away blushing.  
  
'Why am I being like this?' Syaoran thought to himself. 'I should congratulate her or something.. ask her about her cd.'  
  
"Do you have your cd?" He asked.  
  
"No, I don't need it. Tomoyo-chan was the first person to have it." Sakura said smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
"Well why don't we go to the mall and get it! Come on Li-kun!" Meiling said pulling all of her friends out the door.  
  
A/N so how was the second chapter? I know it's not that long, but I will have a lot of chapter so hang on! ~sakura-chan~ 


	3. Mall excursion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! CLAMP DOES!!! *sniff*  
  
Key:  
  
".." people talking '..' people talking in their heads (...) my little interruptions .. Translations  
  
"Do you have your cd?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, I don't need it. Tomoyo-chan was the first person to have it." Sakura said smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
"Well why don't we go to the mall and get it! Come on Li-kun!" Meiling said pulling all of her friends out the door.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Peer Pressure  
  
  
  
At the mall..  
  
"I like the cover. Is that you Sakura-chan??" Meiling asked pointing to the girl on the cover of the cd case.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't like the clothes I wore demo but if it looks good." Sakura said embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly, two girls yelled "THAT'S KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!" as they started to run after the group. Soon, the two girls turned in to almost half the mall and in no time at all, they had Sakura and her friends cornered.  
  
"Ok, start the line!" a guy said to the other guys.  
  
"What line?" Meiling asked.  
  
"THE line." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Syaoran started to feel protective of Sakura and started to get angry, as his hand formed into a fist.  
  
"I don't wanna! I can't." Sakura whined.  
  
"Why can't you?" some people in the front of the crowd asked.  
  
"Because... because..um... I have a boyfriend and I don't want to hurt him." Sakura lied.  
  
"Who is he?" the people asked again.  
  
"Uh..he is." Sakura grabbed hold of Syaoran's arm and smiled at the crowd.  
  
"NANI what?!?!?!?" Syaoran yelled under his breath to Sakura.  
  
"Just play along. I don't feel like.." Sakura looks out at the crowd and shuddered. "And besides, I see some girls in the line too. Please Li-kun! Play along?" Sakura said giving Syaoran the saddest green eyes he had ever seen. How could he resist the sad eyes?  
  
"Fine. But you owe me. Big time." Syaoran said trying to be serious, but inside he's extatic!  
  
"Him? Prove it!" the front of the crowd said to Sakura, not believing her.  
  
"How?"  
  
The crowd talked amongst themselves and turned back to Sakura and Syaoran. "You guys have to.."  
  
A/N heh heh heh! Cliffhanger. OWWWW!!! Stop throwing chairs!!! Ok ok, I'll get working on the next chapter. Geez! That's gonna leave a mark! ~sakura-chan~ 


	4. Emotions

Thanks to all the people that reviewed my previous chapters. and to explain the line thing.. It's a kissing line, and Sakura didn't really feel like kissing that many guys (and there were some girls in the line too). Anywayz, on to the story... in a while...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own CCS, CLAMP does.*sniff*  
  
Key:  
  
Nothing has changed from the other chapters k?  
  
Last chapter: "Him? Prove it." The front of the crowd said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You guys have to..."  
  
Chapter 4: Emotions  
  
"You guys have to kiss!" they reply evilly.  
  
"NANI what!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling say in unison. Tomoyo only smiled.  
  
"And when we say kiss, we mean kiss. Not on the cheek, you know what I mean" someone in the crowd said.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura look at each other, at the crowd, and back at each other.  
  
"Should we? I mean, Meiling." Sakura whispered.  
  
"She'd understand." He replied. 'This can't get any better!!' said his inside.  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deep and passionately. Syaoran put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
When they let go of each other, Sakura looked deep into his eyes while the crowd cheered in approval.  
  
"This won't make any difference to our friendship will it Li-kun?" Sakura asked the blushing Syaoran.  
  
"Not unless you want it to." He answered, looking away.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT LI-KUN?!" Meiling screamed after the crowd had left.  
  
"I couldn't let Sakura kiss girls. hai yes there were girls in the line Meiling." Syaoran lied.  
  
"Oh! Ok then!" Meilng was totally oblivious about Syaoran's feelings for Sakura. Only Tomoyo and Eriol knew Syaoran's secret.  
  
"So how long are you guys staying?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Until after we're married. Oh yeah! We're being wed here in Tomoeda!" Meiling took Sakura and Tomoyo's hands. "Will you two be my bridesmaids? Please?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.  
  
The Wedding Day  
  
  
  
"I can't do this Tomoyo. I just can't, marry Meiling after what happened at the mall. She'll never really forgive me." Syaoran said, pacing back and forth in his room.  
  
"Do it for her. And besides, it's not like you're in love with Sakura right? So it wouldn't make a difference." Tomoyo said slyly.  
  
"But that's just it! I don't know how I feel about Sakura." He said as the organ started to play.  
  
"Gotta go. Good luck Li-kun!" Tomoyo said, walking out of the room.  
  
Syaoran walked out to the alter, just like in the rehersal, and waited for Meiling.  
  
When Meiling came up to Syaoran, she gave him a loving smile. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.  
  
"Lie no. But I'll go through with it anyways, for your sake." Syaoran said, smiling faintly.  
  
A/N well what did you think of this chapter?? It's longer than the rest so... but the next chapter will be shorter than this one. Anywayz, please click the little button at the bottom of the page right . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . here. ~sakura-chan~ 


	5. Say My Name

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1  
  
And the Key is the same too  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Say My Name  
  
  
  
The ceremony began and it got to the part where they had to exchange vows.  
  
"Repeat after me. I Meiling." the priest began.  
  
"I Meiling.."  
  
"Take you Syaoran."  
  
"Take you Syaoran.."  
  
"To be.." The priest finished Meiling's side of the vows and turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Please repeat after me: I Syaoran.." started the preist.  
  
Syaoran glanced sadly at Sakura and repeated, "I Syaoran.."  
  
"Take you Meiling.."  
  
"Take you Sakura.." Syaoran heard gasps and relized what he had said. "Meiling! Take you Meiling! I Syaoran take you Sakura.lieno.Meiling" Syaoran said trying pathetically to correct himself.  
  
"Should I continue?" asked the priest after a while.  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran with sad eyes, turned to the priest and said, "No." She looked again at Syaoran , but instead of sadness showing, her eyes flamed with anger and ran out of the church.  
  
"Meiling! Mattewait! Meiling!" Syaoran said looking at the door that Meiling had run out of. He looked at Tomoyo, then at Sakura who was staring at him in bewilderment, and he ran out after Meiling.  
  
"Meiling. Tomarestop, onegaiplease." Syaoran said, coming up to Meiling. "What happened in there..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you love her? Then this never would've happened!" Meiling interrupted.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I knew if I had told you, you wouldn't have been happy. And I don't like to see you sad." Syaoran said to Meiling who was now crying.  
  
"Meiling." Syaoran said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What happened in there was an accident. I would never hurt you like that. I didn't mean to say Sakura's name. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it. But I am asking you that you don't tell Sakura." Syaoran said, comforting Meiling.  
  
"I won't tell her, but you have to. Don't lose her to someone else, because it'll hurt." Meiling said between sobs.  
  
"After that?" Syaoran said pointing to the church. "I can't just go up to Sakura and say 'I said your name because you're the person I want to marry, not Meiling." Then Syaoran realized that's exactly what he should say. "Meiling, I'm sorry. I will tell her. Thank you..Meiling-chan." He said, kissed Meiling's forehead, and went to look for Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how did you like it?? Sorry it took me so long to upload it..and I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short. And I just relized that I never told you ppl how old evry1 is.they're 17. Kinda young to get married huh? Oh well, until next chapter.. Ja ne! ~sakura-chan~ 


	6. Secrets Revealed and A Song From The Hea...

Disclaimer: The same as all the other chapters.look there. Key: is the same as all the other chapters too.look there.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"I won't tell her (sakura), but you have to. Don't lose her to someone else, because it'll hurt." Meiling said between sobs.  
  
"After that?" Syaoran said pointing to the church. "I can't just go up to Sakura and say 'I said you're name because you're the person I want to marry, not Meiling." Then Syaoran realized that's exactly what he should say. "Meiling, I'm sorry. I will tell her. Thank you..Meiling-chan." He said, kissed Meiling's forehead and went to look for Sakura.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed and A Song From The Heart  
  
  
  
"Sakura. I need to talk to you." Syaoran walked up to her. "The reason why I said your name instead of Meiling's is because...I..I.." he stuttered.  
  
"Naniwhat?" Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love. My love for Meiling is nothing more than a brother has for a sister. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with...is you Sakura. When you smile at me, it fills a part of my heart that no-one else could fill. When I hear your laugh, the wall of bitterness and coldness I've put up me, crumbles into a million pieces. Sakura, you don't have to return my feelings, but...I love you. I love you so much it hurts to not be with you." Syaoran said in the most heart-felt love confession his voice could say.  
  
"Li-kun." Sakura said softly as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran and hugged him. "Syaoran-kun, I love you too. You're everything I'm not, you complete me." Sakura loosened her grip on Syaoran enough to let them look each other in the eye. Syaoran leaned in to kiss Sakura, when he pulled her in suddenly and kissed her passionately. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while Syaoran pushed her against the wall they were standing beside.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the church.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, where did Sakura go after that brat took off. And why the heck did he say my sisters name?" Touya asked Tomoyo angrily.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Tomoyo lied. She knew exactly why he said her name.  
  
"Well I'll going to look for her." He said.  
  
Touya stood outside the church and looked around. He heard someone crying and went to see who it was.  
  
"Meiling? I'm sorry about what happened back there, but I'm looking for Sakura.  
  
"Over there." Meiling pointed without looking up.  
  
Touya walked slowly over to where Meiling had pointed, turned the corner and saw the couple in a passionate embrace. "YOU!!" Touya said as he realized it was Syaoran. "GET OFF MY SISTER!!" Sakura and Syaoran let go of each other and looked at the furious brother that stood just feet away from them.  
  
"What the heck do you think you were doing? I don't trust you around her because I know you're going to try to hurt her."  
  
"I would never hurt Sakura on purpose." Syaoran argued.  
  
"Onii-chan.." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"How can I be sure that you won't do to sakura what you did to Meiling?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"Naniwhat?!" Touya said surprised and startled.  
  
"I won't hurt her, because I love her. I love Sakura." Syaoran said in Touya's face and then walked back over to Sakura and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "But if you're that worried that I'm going to hurt her, I'll try to control my feelings and not be with her." Syaoran said to Touya.  
  
Touya looked at Syaoran and then at his sister. "Do you really love her?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and answered, "With all my heart."  
  
Touya turned to his little sister, "And do you love him?"  
  
Sakura blushed a deep crimson and replied, "Haiyes Touya. Yes I do." Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"Then I can't stop you two. And Syaoran, I accept you, for Sakura's sake." Touya said as he walked away.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran watched Touya walk away, then they looked at each other, smiled, and kissed.  
  
-Behind a bush-  
  
"I'm sorry about Syaoran." Tomoyo said to Meiling as they watched the couple. And of course, Tomoyo had been videotaping every minute of the two.  
  
"It's ok. I'm happy as long as he's happy. Anyways, they really do make a kawaiicute couple." Meiling said. 'I'm glad that you've found your special someone, Syaoran-kun.'  
  
"Meiling-chan, these are the lyrics to the latest song that Sakura-chan wrote."  
  
"Arigotou." Meiling said as she read the lyrics. "Everywhere"  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
  
  
Meiling smiled a little and looked at the now hugging couple and whispers, "Love is forever, Syaoran-kun."  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Meiling moved back to Hong Kong taking Kero with her. Syaoran stayed with Sakura. They also found out that Eriol and Tomoyo had been dating secretly for 3 years. Sakura had left a camcorder on in Tomoyo's house, and I'll let you figure out the rest. That's how they found out about E&T.  
  
Two years later...  
  
So??? What did you guys think of my 1st fanfic? There will be a sequel to it..please r&r and tell me what you think I should call the sequel. And by the way, I do not own the song Everywhere. Michelle Branch wrote and sings it. Well, I'll talk to minna later!! ~sakura-chan~ 


End file.
